User blog:MysticStar44/Issue 1: My Life In Japan!
Hello guys! I have decided that the, well, adventures in my life recently are actually kind of interesting, so I'm going to start a sort of "newspaper" or something about it. I'm calling it "My Life In Japan". Yes, I know, boring name. But maybe it'll be interesting. So, without further ado...presenting, the first issue of "My Life In Japan!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Welcome to Japan, Holly The plane had landed, I was fine, and I was at the airport. I had to get to baggage claim and get my stuff. The problem? Everything was in Japanese, and I can't read it. Ironic, considering I was like "Hey, let's get out of the US ASAP!". I can't speak much of it, either. I know the words for left and right, and forward and backwards, and turn, but how is that gonna help me? Thankfully, Google Translate was my friend that night, and I was able to get my stuff. With help from Sussettey and Gawain (I was chatting with them on mobile), I got a cab and was able to successfully get to the train station. Where To? I arrived at the train station around 8:30 AM JST (Japanese standard time) and was headed for Tokyo to go to my grandmother's house. Unfortunately, EVERYONE at the train station seemed to be headed for Tokyo, so I wasn't actually able to get onto a train until about 9:30 AM JST. The trains were very clean and in top condition, however, and everyone was very kind. I actually was able to converse somewhat with a few people. They understood me to an extent but were confused with some of my words. It was quite interesting. I had to change trains at a certain point and there was actually a little place with a Dairy Queen and a few other shops, so I got something to eat. I then got on my next train, headed for Tokyo. Over The River And Through The Woods Silly title for this section, I know. But I was headed to my grandmother's house! I got to her street at point timing (10:45 AM JST) and located her house easily. But a new dilemma? How was I going to get myself and six huge bags across the street without having to go several times? (I didn't want to get hit.) Turns out, it was easier than I expected. For some reason, all my bags were very light. I got to my grandmother's house and knocked on the door Find Yourself, Holly Unpacking was harder than I expected. I actually couldn't find my toothbrush for a while. Strangely enough, it was in with my flash drives. I got all my things into the spare room and put them away, and then had a look around the room I'd be staying in for years to come. The curtains were beautiful. They must have been made of silk or lace. Nothing that intricate is nylon. The sheets on my bed were ridiculously comfortable, and my room has an air conditioning unit on the wall. My dresser must have been from the 1800s - it had these beautifully curved handles on the drawers and it looked very well made. My grandmother also gave me a beautiful silver silk kimono - she said I looked like a princess in it! Life in Japan is great! But it's 10:00 PM JST rn..and I can't sleep. So I'll be a night owl and stay up, I guess. Thanks for reading! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Want more? Stay tuned for Issue #2 of My Life In Japan! Category:Blog posts